


Wings

by castielcntrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielcntrl/pseuds/castielcntrl
Summary: Dean is able to see the wings of his angel Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Wings

“I'm sorry Dean I didn't...I thought-“ Cas frantically observes Dean who was injured. half conscious and laying in the arms of his angel, Dean opens his eyes and sees the broken and bent wings. a small smile crept on his dry, bloody lips. Castiel had attempted to shield Dean from a blast that Mary, who was being possessed by Lucifer, had caused, but failed because of his broken wings.

“Cas.” He whispers but was ignored. Cas trying to heal him with whatever grace still runs through him. “Cas...wait a second.” Dean finds the strength to grab Castiel’s wrist, making his glossy blue eyes connect with his. “I can see your wings.”

Castiel shrinks, slumping his shoulders in embarrassment as a small tint of pink covers his cheeks. Dean lets out an airy chuckle, wincing at the pain in his ribs. “They’re beautiful.” The angel meets his human’s gaze once again, a fondness filling his eyes as he looked into Dean’s. searching for a sign he was saying it just to make him feel better, but he saw nothing but love and adoration. Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed, tilting his head sideways as he let Dean’s words sink in.

“How are you able to see my wings?” Dean just stared blankly, making Cas’s heartbeat quicken in fear. “Dean?” He shook Dean lightly. When he didn’t move, Castiel’s panic intensified. “Dean!” the angel cupped the Winchester’s face softly, his eyes filling with tears that threatened to fall from his eyes before he caught sight of Dean’s eyebrow furrow.

“I was thinking of an answer, dumbass.” Dean chuckled once again while Cas rolled his eyes and pulled away from Dean, unwrapping his arms from around him and placing him on the floor gently. “What’re you doing?” Castiel kneeled beside Dean and hovered his hands over his chest and stomach, getting ready to heal him. “You sure you’ve got enough juice for that?” Dean asked, worried what would happen to Cas if he used all of his grace.

“I’m sure.” Castiel gently placed his hands on Dean’s body, healing him, discomfort clearly on his face. Dean closed his eyes for a minute out of pain from his wounds slowly closing and bruises, broken bones slowly healing. The next moment that Dean opened his eyes, he saw Cas had turned pale and looked as bad as he did when he was running on borrowed grace.

“Cas, stop.” Dean shifted his body only for Cas to hold him in place, determined to heal every injury he had gotten. “Damn it, Castiel! Stop!” Dean managed to push the angel off of him and Cas fell back onto the floor, making Dean sit up and crawl over to his angel’s side. The man winched, still holding his ribs in pain which didn’t go unnoticed by Cas.

“You’re still...you’re still hurt. Let me-”

“No.” Dean swatted Cas’s hand away and looked down at him, anger and worry clearly written into every inch of his face. “You’ll die if you use anymore, and Cas...man, I don’t think I can go through that again.”

“Go through...?...oh.” Castiel sighed and Dean cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.” A chuckle escaped Dean’s lips and he dropped his head making Cas furrow his brows in confusion. “What?”

“Nothin’ just...do you realize how fucked up our lives are that you just apologized for dying?” Cas scoffed, his gaze not leaving Dean. “Alright, let's get you up come on.” Dean stood on his feet and reached his hand out for Cas to take. Helping him to his feet, Dean softly smiled as he released Cas’s hand to cup his dirt filled face. “You okay?” The angel nodded, noticing how Dean’s gaze moved from him to behind him. A smirk growing on his lips. “They’re so cool.” It took a moment for Castiel to realize that Dean was looking at his wings — his broken wings, feathers missing in areas, and bent in ways that sometimes made it uncomfortable.

“They’re broken, Dean.”

“And?” Castiel hid his wings behind him, growing insecure for how they looked and comparing to how they used to look in his head. “Cas,” Dean lifted the hand that was holding his ribs, moving it to cup the other side of Castiel’s face and making his blue eyes meet his green ones. The same adoring, yet overwhelming emotion held in those green orbs making the blush return to the angel’s cheeks. “your wings are...they’re beautiful. They — not to sound like a nerd, but they show how much you’ve...grown?” Dean felt a heat rise up to his cheeks as well, mentally punching himself for not finding the right words. “I don’t know the right word, but you don’t...you shouldn’t have to hide them from me.” The pad of his thumbs ran over Cas’s cheekbones softly as he took a brief glance to his lips. “I suck at this kinda thing.”

“I understand.” Dean saw the wings pop out again and he smiled, letting his eyes roam over every bent, and dangling feather that he had. Castiel still feeling insecure at the appearance, but Dean looked so fascinated by the sight of his wings. Like he said, his wings were a representation for how far he had come. From being a soldier of heaven, following any orders he was given, to a fallen angel who was willing to give everything up for humanity...and his human. Dean’s hands fell from the angel’s face, moving behind Cas to observe every single detail.

“Can I touch them?”

“I-...well, um…” Castiel hesitated on his answer, knowing that a human touching the wings of an angel is considered to be an intimate act...or at least that’s what he was told from others. “It probably won’t feel pleasant. There isn’t much to feel.” Dean dropped his hand, continuing to admire them without touching. Cas swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, trying to find enough courage to speak once more. He was curious to know what a human touch to his wings would do — what it would feel like. “Yes.” He spoke suddenly. Dean stopped for a moment, looking at the back of the angel’s head, confused but a little excited.

“You sure?” Castiel nodded and closed his eyes, hoping it wouldn’t be painful, but when he felt the first touch...all that worry just seemed to vanish. Dean softly ran his fingers over every curve and folded feather, a smile on his face as he felt how soft it felt. He was careful not to touch the feathers so roughly, fearing that they would fall and Cas would hide his wings. Dean walked to the other side, doing the exact same — feeling every curve and folded feather that his fingers came in contact with. Meanwhile, Castiel’s eyes were filled with tears. Not that he was in pain; he had become overwhelmed with the feeling he got when he felt a human touch to the broken part of his celestial being. The act wasn’t at all intimate. Dean stepped in front of the angel, a smile of adortion quickly faded when he saw the tears in the blue of the angel’s eyes. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no. You didn’t.” Cas dropped his gaze to the floor and let out an airy chuckle. Dean stood dumbfounded and waited for an answer. “It’s nothing, really, just…”

“Talk to me buddy.” Dean took a small step forward, close enough to reach out and place a comforting hand, but far enough that he still had space to breathe his own air. “What’s going on in that angelic head of yours?”

“The last time someone touched my wings, it was in Heaven — my garrison, but it was never gentle. It was painful, especially when they were injured, but…”

“I was the first one to be gentle.” Dean finished, trying his best to suppress his cocky smile from being plastered on his lips. Castiel nodded, lifting his head to make eye contact with his human once again. “Not a surprise.” Dean raised an eyebrow and let that shit-eating grin spread on his face before he laughed at himself. He calmed down once he saw that Cas wasn’t laughing or even giving a reaction. “Anyway,” He cleared his throat going back to what Cas said. “Cas, uh, that’s…I’m glad I was able to give you that.” Cas smiled, grateful that after losing everything, he still had the one thing he cared about most.

“Thank you, Dean.” Dean softened at the expression Cas had and he grew a sudden confidence to do something he’s been waiting for. Waiting for the right time, the right moment, and now seemed like a better time than ever. Dean moved his hands to cup the angel’s face once again, looking deeply into those blue eyes. Cas felt a turn in his stomach, unsure of the fluttering feeling he felt in his chest, but liking how close Dean was. Dean slowly leaned in, stopping every few seconds to make sure he wasn’t making Cas uncomfortable or wasn’t pushing any boundaries. This wasn’t like any other kiss he’s given, no. This wasn’t some random hookup, this was Cas.

_You made an exception for me._

_You’re different._

And it’s always been that way. Between the both of them, they weren’t like anyone else. Something about them was always different — always special. Dean inched closer a little more finally connecting his lips softly with Castiel. They stood there, enjoying a new closeness they discovered within each other, enjoying how their lips moved perfectly together.

“Dean?” A voice called, but they both ignored it and continued to focus on each other as if the world revolved around them. “Dean- oh.” Sam stopped in his tracks seeing the scene before him. He laughed and nodded, walking back out of the building to give the two some privacy.

Cas wrapped his wings around Dean to pull him closer and Dean couldn’t help but laugh causing the kiss to break. The angel was confused about what there was to laugh about, but smiled seeing how genuine his smile was for the first time in a while. A smile he tends to have only around Cas.

“Usually, uh, people use their arms to pull someone closer when they kiss.” Their faces only inches from each other, but neither minded.

“Oh.”

“No, no, this...this is great. It’s better.” Dean looked over Castiel’s face, taking in the smallest details he never noticed before. How truly bright his blue eyes were, the small scar on his upper lip — probably his vessel’s doing before Cas took over. How rosy his cheeks would get when he would get flustered and shy. Dean sighed contently, moving a hand to gently go over his wing once more. “This, this is gonna be great.” Cas chuckled, wrapping his wings a bit tighter around Dean which gave him an odd feeling of safety. If he were honest, it was the safest he’s ever felt.

“I agree.” Cas whispered, cupping Dean’s face to pull him into another soft, but passionate kiss. The question still remained how Dean was able to see Castiel’s wings, but as of right now that didn’t matter. The moment was about them, what they shared, the closeness and their feelings. It was just them. That’s all that mattered.


End file.
